vspfandomcom-20200224-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy-Infobox Description Fluttershy is part of the Mane Cast of the Friendship is Magic series. She is a loving, but timid caretaker for all of the flora and fauna of Ponyville, and the bearer of the Element of Kindness. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% Rage. Fluttershy will summon a dead player as a companion bear equipped with the Warrior's Spirit. The player that will be summoned can be chosen with the MIDDLE MOUSE When healed, the bear will move faster than a scout Special Rage cost 30% Rage. Fluttershy will use the Stare to inflict an heavy slow to any player hit. It will also depletes the ammo and metals carried by the mercenaries Superjump requires active melee weapon (Ubersaw) :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default) or crouch (c by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% (Although it is adviced to use your secondary attack instead of your crouch, since using your crouch makes you an easy target for spies). To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Teleport requires active bear and medigun (Quick-Fix) With the medigun active, Fluttershy Superjump will turn into a teleport that will take her to the closest bear available. Weapon Attributes Ubersaw * On Hit: 20% übercharge added * 400% damage vs buildings * -28% reduction in push force taken from damage * +50% greater jump height when active * -50% damage penalty * No random critical hits Quick-Fix * +100% heal rate * +100% übercharge rate * +33% max overheal * 70% faster weapon switch * 50% max overheal * Move at the speed of any faster heal target Warrior's Spirit * +5% damage bonus * +1200 health on wearer * 100% damage vs buildings * Wearer never takes falling damage * +125% greater jump height when active Miscellaneous Placeholder Battle Strategies Placeholder Battle as Fluttershy Placeholder Battle Vs. Fluttershy Placeholder Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump (Ubersaw Only). * Holding CROUCH (CTRL) will charge the Teleport (Medigun only). * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage Music Sim Gretina - So Shy MLP Fighting is Magic - Fluttershy Stage Theme Lung Buster; or The "Yay" That Never Came Quotes "I'll catch you yet, my pretties...oh, yes, as soon as one of you little birds, or monkeys, or bears touches this net, you'll be mine...mine!" Laughter "Wha—!" - Intro "Yay~" ''- Kill ''"I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" - Last man standing "You want wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy! You want 'do anything to her and she won't '''complain' Fluttershy!'"'' - Last man standing "You're such a loudmouth..." - Defeat "Hello, little guy..." Growling - Main Rage Roaring - Bear killing "How DARE YOU?!" - Bear killed "You're...going to '''LOVE ME!'"'' - Special Rage Development 'Models: '''No Name and Scootz (Fluttershy and Bear Model based on the Superaldo's Bear Heavy) '''Code And Animation: ' sarysa 'Original Idea: ' ??? Category:Hales